Invitation
by Eniwe
Summary: " Ça te dit de te joindre à Laink et moi ? " Ou comment HugoDélire se retrouve avec les deux amants de Wankil Studio sans vraiment savoir comment. (Écrit à la suite d'un tweet d'HugoDélire demandant des fanarts et des fanfics entre lui et Laink et Terracid (Wankil Studio) ! Lemon/PWP/Terraink et Terraingo !)
Hey !

On se retrouve pour une petite fanfic pas prévue sur un nouveau ship à la demande d'un des protagonistes sur Twitter (oui oui) ! Enjoy !

 **Disclaimers** : Cette fanfiction est un lemon Terraingo, c'est à dire une scène de sexe entre Laink, Terracid et HugoDélire. Oui, c'est gay et oui, il y a trois personnes. (Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre du Terraink dedans, je suis désolé (oupas).)

Merci à JayMcFlaps et à PatouYum pour la relecture et la correction !

* * *

Hugo avait d'abord été surpris de la demande de Terracid et Laink.

Ou plutôt de l'invitation.

C'était un fait acquis que les deux youtubers étaient en couple depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins accepté et savait qu'il fallait rester discret sur le sujet, puisque aucun abonné n'était au courant de leur relation.  
Hugo ne s'était pas posé plus de questions que ça. Laink et Terracid étaient ses amis, peu importait leur orientation sexuelle.  
Sauf que ça avait drastiquement changé quand Terra avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui à propos de leurs relations sexuelles.

La première fois, c'est quand il avait un peu trop abusé d'alcool. Il avait alors commencé à lui dire à quel point il pouvait aimer le sexe avec Laink, à quel point il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose de meilleur et que son amant semblait avoir été fabriqué pour son plaisir.

Puis, il avait commencé à lui en parler sans avoir besoin d'alcool.

Hugo plaisantait toujours là-dessus, sans lui dire que ça le mettait mal à l'aise ou même pire… Que ça arrivait à l'exciter quand il rentrait trop dans les détails.  
Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais imaginer Laink et Terracid en train d'avoir des relations lui provoquait des réactions physiques. Imaginer Laink se faire prendre par Terra et-

Tout ça l'avait mené à cette _invitation_. Dites d'une voix tout à fait posément, sur le ton de la discussion.

« Ça te dit de te joindre à Laink et moi ? »

Il n'avait d'abord pas comprit. Puis, Terra avait précisé sa pensée.

« Un plan à trois j'veux dire. »

Il ne se souvenait plus de sa réponse.

Ça remontait à quelques semaines déjà.

Non vraiment… Comment la conversation s'était-elle finie pour qu'il se retrouve debout en plein milieu de la chambre de Terracid, Laink allongé, nu, sur le lit qui le regardait tout à fait normalement avec un Terra ne portant qu'un pantalon ouvert, assis sur ce même lit ?

Pourquoi la vue de ses deux amis lui procurait une telle chaleur dans tout le corps ?

 _Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde…_

Terra se leva du lit pendant que Laink se tournait, se mettant tranquillement sur le ventre mais toujours en le regardant, le visage tourné dans leur direction, s'appuyant sur ses mains.  
Hugo n'osait pas bouger alors que Terra se plaçait devant lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre et cela fit sourire l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Subitement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, agrippant l'arrière de son crâne, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Et si Hugo rechigna au début à participer au baiser, ce n'était plus le cas dès qu'il sentit la langue de Terracid sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa embrasser furieusement, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Terra et rapprochant leurs deux corps sans vraiment y penser.  
Il avait de plus en plus chaud, il sentait les mains de l'autre youtuber partout sur lui, lui brûlant la peau aux endroits qu'il touchait, l'échauffant beaucoup trop.  
Dans son esprit embrumé, une seule pensée lui venait à l'esprit.

 _Plus_.

Ils ne se séparèrent que quand ils entendirent le rire de Laink s'élever dans la pièce.

« Me laissez pas tout seul merde. »

Toujours avec un sourire collé sur le visage, Terra s'éloigna de Hugo – lui laissant avec une sensation de froid contrastant avec la chaleur qui avait pris place à l'intérieur de lui – pour se rapprocher du lit. Laink se redressa pour se mettre sur les genoux et Terra l'agrippa pour l'embrasser doucement.  
Sans lui jeter un regard, le plus petit youtuber tendit le bras pour inviter Hugo à les rejoindre.  
Toujours hésitant, mais bien plus sûr qu'il allait aimer ce qui allait se passer, il se rapprocha d'eux et agrippa la main tendue.

Laink le tira à eux, les faisant tomber sur les lits dans un enchevêtrement de membres, collant leurs corps. L'homme aux cheveux bouclés laissa un son étouffé sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il était surpris par le poids des deux hommes aux dessus de lui.  
Terra se mit à rire, se moquant de lui.

« T'es vraiment con putain. »

Hugo se déplaça du côté, s'allongeant à côté de Laink tandis que Terra resta au dessus de lui, déposant des baisers dans son cou. D'une main, il commença à caresser le torse de son petit-ami alors qu'avec son autre main, il commença à relever le t-shirt que portait Hugo, lui signifiant qu'il était grand temps de l'enlever. Il s'exécuta, se redressant pour passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et le jeter à côté du lit.

Laink se redressa à son tour, forçant Terra à faire de même, tout en continuant de déposer de léger baiser sur la peau offerte de son cou. Le plus petit tourna la tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hugo, le rapprochant doucement de lui pour l'embrasser.

Hugo s'étonna de la différence des baisers des deux amants. Si Terra avait plus tendance à être passionné, Laink était plus tendre. Terra avait dominé leur baiser, Laink se laissait plus faire.  
Mais leurs deux baisers étaient les baisers les plus intenses que Hugo avait connu.  
Et il commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Heureusement pour lui, Laink lui apporta de l'aide avec ce problème. Il descendit sa main le long de sa joue, venant caresser le cou, le torse, le ventre jusqu'à poser délicatement sa main sur la ceinture encore attaché. D'un coup d'œil, alors que Laink lui offrait un petit sourire en coin, Hugo remarqua qu'il était dans le même état que lui. Le plus grand de Wankil était lui en train de bouger ses hanches contre Laink, frottant doucement le tissu gonflé de son jean contre la virilité de l'autre.

Entendant le bruit de la ceinture de Hugo, Terra arrêta ses baisers et ses mouvements de hanche et se redressa mieux. Laink en profita pour glisser entre les jambes de l'autre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes mais se baissant pour être au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il remonta les hanches, offrant la vision de ses fesses nus à son petit-ami.

Le premier gémissement fut lâché quand Terra y plaça ses mains et commença à masser la chaire.

Hugo eut un coup de chaud à l'entente du bruit qui sortit d'entre les lèvres de Laink. Mais encore plus quand il sentit ses mains s'affairer à enlever son pantalon.  
Rapidement, il sentit les doigts se glisser sous son jean et sous son caleçon, touchant délicatement son membre gorgé de sang.  
Sa respiration se fit soudain bien plus lourde alors que Laink commençait à caresser son érection et continuait de gémir aux mouvements de Terra. Celui-ci avait baissé son pantalon, ne portant pas de sous-vêtement en dessous, et frottait son sexe contre Laink, mimant le geste de la pénétration en se frottant à son intimité sans réellement s'y introduire. Sa respiration à lui-aussi s'était alourdit et des gémissements rauques sortaient parfois de sa bouche.

Laink se redressa pour faire glisser le pantalon de Hugo sur ses cuisses, emportant le sous-vêtement en même temps. Puis, il se remit dans la même position, se rapprochant même plus de l'érection d'Hugo.

Il lécha toute sa longueur une première fois, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement. Doucement, il lécha de nouveau la chaire, suçotant le gland et jouant à enrouler sa langue autour. Il avait un sourire en coin, s'amusant des réactions de Hugo, d'entendre les soupirs et gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche, de voir les muscles de son ventre se tendre sous les vagues de plaisir.

Soudainement, il arrêta ses mouvements. Il arqua son dos en arrière et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet. Derrière lui, Terra avait ses mains fermement ancré sur ses hanches et l'avait pénétré d'un coup sec, après avoir enfilé un préservatif qu'il avait pris de sa table de chevet – Laink et Hugo avait été tellement absorbé par ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué les mouvements de l'autre homme avec eux.

« Vous arrêtez pas pour moi. »

Laink se baissa encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, il prit directement l'érection d'Hugo en bouche ce qui lui fit lâcher un « putain ».

Terra commença ses mouvements lentement tandis que Laink appliquait le même rythme de son côté.

La tension et le plaisir montaient pour chacun. Des gémissements emplissaient la pièce, lâchés par Terracid et Hugo. Laink gémissait aussi mais ils étaient étouffés par la grosseur dans sa bouche. Cependant, la vibration de ses cordes vocales créaient encore plus de plaisir à Hugo qui avait agrippé sa tête dans ses mains et lui avait fait adopté le rythme que lui voulait, toujours de plus en plus rapidement. Laink se laissait faire, perdu entre le plaisir d'avoir ce membre chaud et pulsant en bouche et le plaisir procuré par les coups de butoirs agités de Terracid derrière lui.

Le plaisir grimpait de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où Laink, perdu entre les deux érections en lui, finit par venir, resserrant fortement ses chaires autour de Terracid qui vint lui aussi après quelques mouvements supplémentaires dans un dernier gémissement grave, long et intense.  
Hugo continua de bouger la tête de Laink avant de venir lui-aussi, dans sa bouche.

Laink se releva, alla dans la salle de bain pour recracher le liquide amer dans sa bouche. Terra retira le préservatif, fit un nœud et alla le jeter dans la salle de bain. En passant, il claqua les fesses de Laink qui se brossait les dents avec un rire avant de rejoindre Hugo dans le lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés.  
Hugo observait le plafond blanc et se repassant ce qu'il venait de se passer avec ses deux amis. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit Laink grimper sur le lit pour venir se glisser entre Terra et lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et donnant sa main à son partenaire.

Sans plus réfléchir, Hugo ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur que les deux autres hommes dégager à côté de lui. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard après tout.  
Il s'endormit, bercé par cette sérénité qu'il ressentait en présence de ses deux nouveaux amants.

* * *

J'ai eut un mal fou à finir cette fanfic. Autant les préliminaires, ça va, je gère, je les écris assez vite, autant dès que ça devient sérieux, j'ai bien plus de mal !

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fanfic et de ce ship !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


End file.
